Chained Hearts
by MysteriousMindBlockedHeart
Summary: I never knew that I could feel again, not after the accident, but then I met him, he never judged, never critisized, never told me that I was being too sensitivd. He is mine and I am his, completely and fully, forever and always. R&R please! ON HOLD
1. Introductions

Prologue

"Oi, mum did you catch_Doctor Who_ last night on the tele?" I quiried as I slid down the banister. When I got into the living room I wasn't met with my mother instead I was met with a family I had seen around the rez but never really talked to. They had already so they looked at me with complete and utter confusion. I ignored them and walked into the kitchen, " uh, mum, who are the people who're starin' at me like I got two heads?" She looked up, "Hmm, oh honey those are the Sparrows, they're really nice!" She encouraged.

"Hmm..." I said, but honestly couldn't care less, if you had only spoken to me over the phone with my British accent and how I talked with it so naturally and freely, most people would never get that I was born on Blackfoot Native American Reservation in Idaho, America. They'd never guess that I had raven black hair that went to the small of my back or my Native American complexion and uncanny height of 5'11. They wouldn't guess that my mother was a Quilete and my father a a Blackfoot. But even if they knew all this, theyd never ever guess one thing until they saw me, my eyes, they were a deep blue with gold flecks. Some people even said that they glow in the dark, a very soft glow, but a glow nonetheless. Despite all my ancestors, ALL of them having brown eyes, mine were a glowing blue. Now I didn't know it then, but it was that glow, that just might kill me.


	2. Bon Voyage

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of it's characters**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Bon Voyage**

"Raine Braveheart!" my social worker's voice screams and jerks me awake, I can't remember my dream, but I remember that it was important, very important. "Raine!" she screeched again, I sigh mentally and remember that I brought this upon myself, gettin' up at frickin' 3:30 in the morning to catch a stupid plane! _Ugh! _Offcially. Worst. Day Ever. I had to go to go to bed at 6:30! 6:30 for Christ's sake! But still, I drag myself out of bed and pack what little of my belongings were left in the room, "Well," I whispered to myself, "Bon Voyage,"

* * *

_**2 Weeks Prior**_

I was walking into the living room when I heard my parents arguing in the kitchen, I smirked to myself, my mother was the goodes of eavesdropping, now it was my turn. I crouched and walked along the wall to the doorway, careful not to let shadow be seen.  
"Well, Charles, we can't stay here forever! He was my **brother **for Pete's sake! We have to go and see Sue! I mean Harry died!" my mother yelled, her voice catching, I stilled, Uncle, Harry, was, dead, I scooted closer to the doorway, listening closer, "Maya! It happened a year ago! If we were going to visit her it would've been then!" my father screamed. My mother was clearly sobbing her eyes out, "We were in London a year ago, and we've barely just heard about!" "Yes! and she's seeing another man right now!" Suddenly I realized that tears were streaming down my face as well, I loved my Uncle Harry almost as much as my mum. I had visited him, Sue, and their kids Leah and Seth when little. Seth was about 2 years younger than me, which he hated, Leah was a year older than me but a lot more childish. It was then that I realized that the kitchen had gone quiet, "Raine, sweetheart, we know you're there," my mother's gentle voice called out. I shakily stood up and walked into the kitchen, my parents eyes somber and depressed.

**3 Days Later**

Mum and Dad were taking me out to a little boutique that I liked in Nampa, a town an hour away. We arrived at an intersection and my father drove forward. That's when it hit. A 2012 Ford Focus hit out tiny little Chevrolet.  
I remember Mum and Dad's airbags popping, I remember hearing a sickening crack, I remember the blood, and the pain, but most of all, I remember the truck driver's face. It wasn't shocked or remorseful, or even drunken. It was twisted in a gruesome way, almost happy in fact, and he had both his eyes locked on me.

_**End Of Flashback**_

* * *

I was in the car driving away, I look back at my house, "Goodbye," I whisper, a single tear rolling down my face.

* * *

**A/N: Hi! um, well just here to tell you that i've moved the timeline of Twilight, instead of it happening in 2008, Im moving it up so it ended in 2013, so the battle with the Volturi was last year**


	3. A Warm Welcoming

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of it's characters**

**Congratulations! I have recieved 5 reviews for this story, heres the next chapter, but i'm going to need 5 reviews to post the next chapter too.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: A Warm Welcoming**

So there I am, tall Native American girl with the british accent and dead parents living with her Aunt in a sullen, rain-infested town on the west coast of Washington, America. After my parents died I only had two choices, living with my godmother in London or going to Uncle Harry's old flat with Aunt Sue and Leah and Seth. Naturally, I chose Sue. When we board the plane I take a long nap and watch some_ Doctor Who_ when I wake up. When the ride's over I get off and look around for Sue, I can't find her at first but then spot her with a dark haired man with a mustache.

I walk over to them and raise eyes at the man, he stretches his arm out to me, "Raine, right?" He says I nod and I raise my eyebrows again. He seems confused but then Sue intervenes, "Raine, this is Charlie, we've been together for a couple of months," I smile weakly and nod. Sue looked at me sadly and smiled back, "Well, as much fun as this was, we have to get going," Charlie said.

The ride to Forks was rather shoddy, nobody speaking and all I could see out the wimdow was rain, ironic if you think about it. When we finally get there it's stopped raining but it was still extremely cloudy, I grab my stuff, get out of the car, and run into a wall. "Raine!" A voice screams and scoops me up into a bear hug, "Hey there, Seth," I choke out. He looms over me, I momentarily forget my grief, amazed by how big he was, "Um, Seth, when did you get so big?" I say, he grins at me, "Not so big now are ya?" He teases. I shake my head, "Blimey Seth, you're younger than me,"

Leah comes out, "You got bigger too!" I accuse, she smirks and Sue smiles and turnes towards me, "Now sweetie, go up to your room, up the stairs third door on the left, I left it plain so you can decorate it the way you want to." I was confused, "What about my things?" I ask.

Sue just smiles, "I'll call over some of Seth and Leah's friends and they'll take it up, I nod and turn to Seth, "If you or one of your friends break one of my things, I'll not talk to you or them for a month and I'll hold you personally responsible. Twice." He grins again and then falters, "What about Leah?" He says, I turn my eye back on him, "I trust her," I say and head up to my room, collapsing on the bed. Exhausted from fatigue and grief, Sue had done as she promised, the room was blank. All thoughts fade from my mind as I drift into a guilt-ridden sleep.

* * *

_I'm flying, no that's not right. I'm falling, why am I falling? I can't see the ground, where am I? Suddenly I see my parents. Covered in blood and some of their limbs bent at unnatural angles, their eyes are glazed over and blank, yet angry and piercing at the same time. "You," they say in unison, I start crying,"You did this, your fault. It was YOUR birthday, you made us leave for Nampa. Your fault." They say, repeating 'Your fault' over and over again. Now I see the ground, approching quickly, I'm about to hit it when..._

* * *

I'm awake suddenly, gasping for air. I look at the clock, I had only been asleep for 2 hours, I sigh and lay back down, now wide awake, I look around. All my boxes were stacked up, Jeez, how many friends did Seth have!? Usually that would've taken all night. I just shake my head and walk downstairs.

**A/N: Sorry guys, quick note, since Raine is related to the Clearwaters she has wolf genes so i'm going to take a vote. Should she turn into a wolf or not?**


	4. Notice

**On Hold Notice**

* * *

This is a notice that this story is on hold until I finish another story, sorry


End file.
